Reluctant Consideration
by INeedYouu
Summary: Hermione lets loose for her last and seventh year. Draco has come back from the summer changed. Why is he looking at her like that, and why is he acting so not like himself? Sparks fly and maybe romance starts. But love between these two cant be easy.
1. Chapter 1

J.K Rowling owns everything.

Basically this is a story of about Hermione and Draco. Hermione lets loose this year, and Draco comes back from the summer completely changed. With these two people mixing, comes problems, chemistry, and maybe some romance. But why has Draco changed? And why is he acting so different towards Hermione? Let's find out shall we?

As Hermione Granger stepped onto plat form nine and three quarters, the butterflies in her stomach started to flutter violently. It was her seventh and last year at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. She couldn't believe that time had flown so fast and now she was travelling to Hogwarts as a student for the last time. _This year had to be perfect_, she thought. _I'm going to remember this year for the rest of my life_, she confirmed to herself with a small nod. Turning to her parents, she gave them a glowing smile. She turned to her mum first, who promptly burst into tears as she tackled her daughter into a hug that would make Hagrid proud.

"Oh mum, please don't cry! I'll write every week, and I'll be home for Christmas. It's only three months away. You won't even realize I'm gone," Hermione mumbled to her mum, turning slightly pink when her mum let out a whale and burst into a new round of tears. "Besides, you've got dad her to keep you company."

"Oh Mione, I'm going to miss you so much! And nonsense with letters once a week. I want more than that, at least three times a week, no less" says her mum with a small laugh and a watery smile. "Oh, and remember, brush twice a day! You don't want cavities and gingivitis ruining your last year do you? Study hard too, like we always say, your brain is a gift, so you have to keep it up and running well."

Giving her mum one last hug, she hugged her dad, "Daddy, I'm going to miss you and our morning runs. But I'll run as often as I can in the mornings, if it doesn't get in the way of my studying time. Don't you worry, I'll get top marks as always, and trust me, there will be so much to tell you about when I come home for Christmas, so don't miss me too much. Just look forward to seeing me soon."

"Mia, I love you too, almost as much as my daily runnings," her dad says with a smile, telling he was joking. "And no need to reassure me about those high marks, because I know that you could get those grades with your eyes closed, so there's really no need for you to read. Kidding Jean, I'm kidding," he said when his wife made a cry of protest and elbowed him in the ribs. "I look forward to seeing you, and write, like your mum said."

With that, Hermione gave both her parent's one last hug, and walked away. After her parents left, her eyes scanned the crowded platform for that certain shock of red hair that was bound to turn up. _Ahah_, she thought as she spotted him, "Ron! Ron? Over here! Wow, haven't you grown? What are you now, 6'1?" She squealed in surprise when he picked her up off the ground and wrapped her in a bear hug. After her let her down she said, "Yea, you may have grown in height, but you sure haven't matured."

Laughing, Ron grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the train. "Come now Mione, Harry's waiting for us in our compartment, we can talk then."

In the compartment sat Harry, who seemed to have grown taller too, but not as tall as Ron; Ginny, Luna and Neville. Hermione greeted everyone and sat down next to Ginny, who was sitting extremely close to Harry, and seemed to be getting cozy with him. Smirking to herself, she realized Harry had come to his senses and finally returned Ginny's romantic feelings towards him. When she sat down Ginny turned to her and gave her a peck on the cheek and a large smile, "Hello Hermione! It's so great to see you! How was your summer? It was a shame you couldn't come to the Burrow and spend a week or so with us. Harry stayed the whole summer. You sure do seem different. You look beautiful, not that you weren't beautiful before, it was just in a different way, not that noticeable, not so," Ginny's ears were turning red as she stumbled over her last sentence, trying to figure out the best way to word it.

Putting a hand over Ginny's she laughed and said, "It's alright, I know what you're trying to say, and thank you. I just changed my hair a bit, and started running. It wasn't exactly to build a figure, but for exercise. But it still changed my body anyway. But I don't look that different," That statement was the opposite of the facts. Hermione old, dull, frizzy brown hair had now been transformed into shiny, chestnut colored loose curls that fell down to the middle of her back. While last year, she had been this skinny little twig, she had recently gotten some meat on her bones, and muscles on top of that, transforming her from stick thin to deliciously curvy. Her breast had grown to a full C cup and her skin tone was a creamy white, with a bit of sun-kissed gold, so she didn't look too pale. "And I wish I could have visited the Burrow too, but my parents insisted on me staying, since I'm not going to be living in muggle London after this year. So I thought I should at least make them happy. And oh, look, I've made Head Girl!"

A chorus of congratulations and cheering exploded from her friends, and she smiled so widely that it hurt. After that, conversation flowed freely and they discussed their summers thoroughly. It wasn't until Hermione checked her watch that she noticed she had to be in the Head compartment right then. "Oh shit, you guys I have to go to the Heads compartment and meet the Head Boy and Professor McGonagall." She waved to her friends and wandered down the hallway, all the while thinking about who the Head Boy could be. She reached the door, but the blinds were drawn, she could not see in and inspect the awaiting Head Boy. Shrugging, she slides the door to the side and steps into the compartment. Immediately, her eyes land on platinum blonde hair, pale skin, stormy grey eyes, and the sexiest body she has ever seen on a guy. _Wait what? Sexiest body? Oh god! Snap out of it, he's looking at you! Well say something you twit! _Her mind was frantic with flying thoughts, but she played it cool.

Sneering, she looked at him and exclaimed, "Malfoy. You're Head Boy?! How the hell did that happen?" After her minor outburst, he just looks at her, like he was expecting this kind of behavior.

"Well hello to you to Hermione." _Did he just call me Hermione?_ As if reading her mind he said, "And yes I did just say your first name. I thought that since we are going to be sharing a living space and everything, we would have to call it truce, so what do you say Hermione? Truce?" Shocked beyond belief, Hermione just stares at his outstretched hand like an idiot. Her jaw had hit the floor and when she realized it, she closed it with an audible, _snap_!

Hesitantly, she shook his hand and looked at him quizzically, wondering what caused this change of heart. "Uhm, not to be rude Malfoy but,"

"Draco"

"Wait, what?"

"My names Draco, not Malfoy."

"Erm, okay . . . Draco, well what caused all of this?" She asked with a wave of her hand, gesturing to the whole truce thing. "I mean just last year, I was mudblood, beaver, Granger, mop head, etcetera. You get the point. And now, you're acting all . . . I don't know, nice, or something like that. It's not logical."

Draco simply just looks at her and flashes a smile, but his eyes had a menacing glint in them. "Well Hermione, that's for me to know, and you to find out, isn't it? Or if you want, you could I dunno . . . _persuade_ me to tell you?" He says with a seductive tone and a smirk as he leans back and puts his hands behind his head.

Spluttering, Hermione sat up from her relaxed position and looked at him wide eyed. "No way in hell Mal-Draco. If you even think about doing something like . . . that, I will hex you into the next week. Keep your bloody paws and disgusting thoughts to yourself. I don't and will _never_ even considerate you as a potential boyfriend. Got it?"

With that, Draco's eyes cloud over and he leaned forward. As he leaned towards her, she leaned back, trying to get as much space between them as possible. After a moment, her back hit the seat and she can't escape his hand as it came to brush her face. "You might want to consider it. Actually, I demand you to considerate."

Slapping his hand away, she fixes him with a glare that would make the elder Malfoy proud. "Excuse me, but I do not take commands from an over bearing, pompous, ignorant ferret like yourself!" With that she lets out a frustrated huff and takes out her copy of Hogwarts a History and starts reading. While she is reading she can feel Draco watching her, and makes a mental note to herself as to why he was staring at her like that and why he was acting so weird.

An hour had passed before the compartment door slid open and in walked Professor McGonagall. She then explained to both of them their duties and expectations as Head Boy and Girl. Their meeting was quickly cut short as an explosion was sounded from the corridor and McGonagall rushed out muttering about silly third years.

The rest of the train ride was filled with silence, other than Draco informing Hermione that they had arrived at the school. They both rushed off the train in search of their own friends. Upon finding them she told them about who the Head Boy was.

"Oh god, Mione. You better tell us if ferret gives you any trouble, cause we'll curse him to Timbuktu and back!" Said Harry, as he gave her a look of sympathy. Ron's reaction was about the same, except his got a little more graphic as to how he was going to damage Draco if he bothered her. It included dull hedge clippers and the ability to create a family being terminated. The trip to Hogwarts and the sorting was uneventful. Suddenly, Hermione heard her name being called by Headmaster Dumbledore and she quickly stood up as she realized she was being announced as the Head Girl. Catcalls and clapping erupted, and Hermione felt her cheeks start to burn at the sound of the unexpected reactions. She sat down, and turned to Ginny, who was giggling at Hermione's reaction to Hogwarts male population reaction.

"Oh Mione, enjoy it. They seem to like you. This year is going to be great. I swear, I'm going to have to beat these boys off of you with a stick once term starts." She smiled and nudged Hermione in the side as she started piling her plate high with potatoes, and chicken along with any kind of sweets she could get. Ginny's appetite mirrored her brother's, who was doing the exact same thing as his younger sister. With that, Hermione followed Ginny's suit and gathered her food, which was soon gone in a matter of minutes. After the feast was over, Hermione said goodbye to her friends and walked over to Professor McGonagall, who was going to show her and Draco the way to their new home. McGonagall came to stop in front of a portrait of a young and pretty looking fairy sitting upon a bright red mushroom. Giggling to herself, the fairy flew up from the mushroom and hung in mid air waiting for Professor McGonagall to say something.

Instead of talking to the fairy, she turned towards the two teenagers and looked at them sternly, her lips set in a thin line. "You two are both Heads. I expect cooperation and willingness to come from the both of you," she set Draco with a hard glare. "I want you two to set a fine example for the rest of the school by acting on House Unity. Is that understood?" Both of them nodded, and she curtly nodded back. "This is Matilda, she is the portrait that will be guarding your dorms. The password to it is up to both of you, and I will leave you to decide on it. Your luggage is upstairs and I believe you two can find your way around up there." With that she left them alone and they just looked at each other.

Draco, being a man and all, decided to step up to the plate and take one for the team. Clearing his throat he said, "Well, uhh, I guess we should decide on a password huh?"

"Mhm, I suppose so."

"Okay, well what about 'Consideration' hmmm? Since you're going to consider being mine soon and all."

Scoffing to herself, she rolled her eyes, "Yea right. Sorry wrong answer. Care to guess again?"

"Okay, okay, fine what about changement? It's French for change. "

She thought about it for a moment, and then nodded, "Yes, that seems quite appropriate for the password."

Confidently, she stepped forward, and spoke the password, letting it gracefully slip off her tongue, grateful for her mum pushing her to become fluent in French. Smiling, Matilda swung the portrait open. Stepping into the common room, she found that it was decorated nicely, and seemed very homey. There were two couches and two over stuffed arm chairs that sat to the side of the room facing the enormous fire place. A bookshelf lined the whore opposite wall and there was a long table in the middle of the room. A spiral staircase led up to two doors, one with a portrait of a lion and the other with the portrait of a snake. Upon seeing the snake, Draco smirked widely. I guess Draco hasn't changed that much after all, she thought as she opened up her own door. Inside was a four poster bed with a red silk comforter, and gold throw pillows. The walls were painted with splashes of white and gold. There was a small desk for writing, and a bookshelf next to it. Her luggage was next to the huge armoire. Instead of unpacking, she falls back onto her bed fully clothed and falls into a peaceful sleep.

This was definitely going to be a different kind of year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story plot. J.K Rowling owns everything else.**

**A/N: Heya guys, I noticed some spelling mistakes last chapter, sorry about that. I'm out looking for a beta, but none have caught my eye. If anyone has any suggestions for one, or someone wants to be mine, I'd like for you to tell me, I'd be extremely thankful. Also I wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who was reviewed, and added me to their subscription list. I'm ecstatic that people like my horrendous work :D Well here's the next go for ya.**

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

Sitting up with a groan, Hermione rose from her bed and set her feet down on the cold ground. Looking around, she has found that she does miss Gryffindor Tower a bit, but has come to like her new home. It has a homey feel to it. Looking at her clock, she saw she has only an hour until breakfast starts, and with the possibility that she has to share a bathroom with Draco, she needs all the time she can get. Honestly, she didn't even check out the bathrooms last night, she just plopped onto her bed and fell asleep. She shuffled over to her trunk and sifted through it in search of that days outfit. The bright side of being a seventh year is that you don't have to wear the uniform if you choose not to. You just have to sport the cloak with the Hogwarts crest on it.

She took out a pair of navy blue lace knickers and a matching push up bra for underneath her clothing. This year is supposed to be different right? So why not push things to the limit? Taking a risk like this wasn't exactly a Hermione Granger thing to do, but she wanted to be viewed as fun, dangerous, different. Not boring, dull and a bookworm. Albeit she is still going to get top marks, and still be know-it-all-Granger, but why not add some sex appeal? Making a little noise of agreeing at the back of her throat, she picked out her plaid uniform skirt, in the Gryffindor colors, of course, which was shortened considerable and came to rest in the middle of her thigh, and simple black V-neck tee. It was just low enough to get people thinking.

Grabbing her clothes, she travelled to the second door in her room, and knocks on the door. "Draco? Hello? Draco, are you in there?" No reply, so she just shrugged to herself and opened the door. But instead of meeting the familiar visual of a bathroom, she met the visual of a hard, muscular, white chest. Instead of looking him up in the eyes, like she knew she should, she continued to stare at the expanse of chest that he was presenting her with. _Hermione, look up. Stop staring! I know it's tempting, oh god, hun I think you're drooling. Say something you dumbass! Come on, coherent sentences. You don't want to be like that disgusting pug whore Pansy, do you?_

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

Draco just stared down at the beautiful vision before him, completely in tune and informed on what her internal debate was about. Draco Malfoy was different this year, he knew it. But no one else did. Blood status didn't matter to him anymore, since what had happened over the summer. He knew that if love is love, there's nothing you can do about it. Now, he wasn't saying that he was in love with Hermione, but he found her sexy as hell. Physically, he meant. Nothing more or less. Her curves made all of his blood rush south, and those round breasts made the river towards downstream turn into a waterfall. But that's about it, get her talking and he just wants to make a mute button for her, or stick a sock down her throat. She will always be a know-it-all. But stuck up nerd or not, he wanted to shag the life out of her. He just had to figure out how. See the things some people do not understand is saying someone's sexy as hell, is different than liking them. There was no emotion except lust when it came to her.

Hermione was still waging her mental war, so Draco decided to put her out of her sudden embarrassment . . . and make it worse. "Excuse me Hermione, but you seem to be salivating on me. Not that I don't like that type of thing, but if you really wanted me, you should have come last night. We have classes soon and I really don't fancy being late for my first day of classes." By seeing how quickly the color drained from her face, his own look of feigned innocence was almost replaced by side splitting laughter. Almost is the word, as he barely let a smile ghost past his lips.

"I . . . uhh. Sorry." She mumbled as she pushed him out of the way, trying to hide her now bright red cheeks. She shut the door behind her, and immediately turned on the shower full blast. _God damn it! Hermione, what are you thinking? What happened to cool, calm and collected? And now you just blew it, by not even retorting? I mean come on! Snark is your absolute forte babe, you have to work on it, _she thought as she mentally scolded herself for being so stupid. Sighing to herself, she stripped out of her clothes, and hopped into the shower. After about ten minutes, she jumped right back out, and look in the mirror. _Okay just breathe, he's just a guy, you never act like this! Just get it together. God I'm talking to myself again! And then again, jeez, okay stopping now!_

She magically dried her hair so it hung in loose curls down her back, and took a barrette, so it swept her side bangs out of her face. She applied minimal makeup, because that's all she needed, got dressed and walked out of the bathroom with her head held high. She had a feeling that she was going to get teased relentlessly by Draco because of the bathroom incident. Surprisingly, he didn't look up from his position on the couch at all. He seemed to be immersed in a letter he had just received from a regal looking black owl. Hooting, the owl set flight out the window, and Hermione wandered over to Draco, wondering what the letter could say. Sensing her presence, Draco quickly shoved the letter into his pocket and looked up with a glare. The glare was so . . . mean looking, she actually took a step back.

"Draco, are you okay? What did the letter say?" She stuttered out and she played with the hem of her skirt, as she looked at him hesitantly.

Sneering her replied, "What's it to you _Granger_? Stay out of my life, and I won't ruin yours, now go run along and fuck around with Pot Head and Weasel Bee."

"Oh so we're now back to a last name basis? What is your damage Malfoy? What the hell has gotten into your ferrety little head?" She retorted, as she started to feel her blood simmer.

"Yes last name basis, I only call people who I like by their first names. And my damage is you. You come out here, trying to figure out my life, and trying to get in my head! But I won't let you, to hell I won't!" His eyes had narrowed to slits and his fist clenched. "Like I said, stay out of my life, and I won't ruin yours, _mudblood_." And with that, he stormed out of the common room in a swirl of teen angst, and frustration.

_Mudblood, mudblood, mudblood, mudblood._ That one word seemed to bounce off every crevice in her head, and seemed to grow louder with every occurrence. Had he actually just said that to her, after him being all nice and polite, he hurls this insult at her? What did she do to deserve it though? She just asked if he was okay, and he blew up when she laid her eyes upon the letter he was reading. Blinking back tears, she took in a shaky breath and smoothed her hair. _Fine, if that's how he wants to play it then that's how the games going to go. I just hope he's ready._

_DHDHDHDHDDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDDHDHDH_

The day was uneventful, until double potions with Slytherin. She entered the classroom and sat in between Harry and Ron, flashing them both a quick smile. Snape entered the dungeons in a great swirl of black cloak, and black, greasy hair. Tapping the board, he began to speak, and the chalk magically copied down what he was saying. "The first day of a new term, and the day that I will see which twats did not study the assigned chapters over the summer. To do so, we will be brewing the very difficult, Veritaserum and therefore enjoyable for me, since I get to watch you dimwitted children fail. Not only are you brewing this complicated potion, but I will choose the partners." The whole class, both Gryffindor and Slytherin groaned in unison, and quickly glared at each other, appalled that they actually agreed on something. At this sound, Snape's eyes shown like a little boy on Christmas, all giddy for St. Nicholas and presents, but all Snape was giddy for was taking house points from Gryffindor and awarding them to his precious Slytherin.

He then proceeded to call off the names of the students in the class. Hermione had zoned out for most of it until, "And our Head Boy and Head Girl! How lucky for you Granger, that you have Draco as a supervisor, or you would surely mess this up." Most of Slytherin sniggered, but she just ignored the. Sighing, she gets up and grudgingly trudges over to where the biggest arse in the world was sitting. Silence ensued, no greeting, or acknowledgement of either had happened, so Hermione went to gather the supplies. After brewing the potion, they still had fifteen minutes to spare. _Now was her time to strike_, she thought.

Speaking loud enough for most of the class to hear, but did not reach the ears of one Severus Snape, she said, "Oh Draco, you know that proposition you came to me with. You know, where you asked me to persuade you?" As she said this, she gently trailed one finger down his covered chest, and he audibly gulped. Purring she said, "Well after some time I came to the decision that," quick as a flash her voice changed from seductive to menacing, dripping with venom. "That I would never touch a disgusting, judgmental, spoiled little brat like yourself. So, sorry, I guess I can't 'persuade' you." She put air quotes around persuade for effect, and the whole class had turned to stare. A few were sniggering, while the rest were mute, with their jaws looking like they were unhinged from their faces.

Draco had now turned a bright red, and looked like he wanted to strangle her. But instead of a murder, he cooled off, and replied smoothly, "Oh? Well that's not what you seemed to be thinking today when you were drooling all over me, after 'accidently' walking in on my shower this morning." He put quotes around accidently to mock her, and he smirked as wide as the Cheshire Cat.

Now not only had the class's jaws gone slack, so had Hermione's. And then suddenly, a thought popped into her head. Sweetly she laid a hand on his arm, and took on a look of sympathy, "Oh dear Draco, that was acting. You think I would actually drool over a ferret like yourself?" Shaking her head, she tried not to laugh, "I was only doing this to test my newest theory."

"And what theory is that mudblood?" He growls through clenched teeth.

"That no matter who the girl is, if she looks at you a certain way, you make sure you have her. You're just a dumb prick looking for a random shag with no strings attached, since you know no one would ever love a cold hearted bastard like you." Hermione's last comment hung in the air like a giant red balloon. Suddenly the bell rang, and with a quick smirk over her shoulder, she left Draco fuming and stunned in the middle of the potions room, to go visit her friends for dinner.

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

**A/N: Okay guys that's about wrapping up this chapter. Review as usual! You guys make me muy happy! I hope you guys enjoyed this addition to the story. I have break this whole week, so I'm going to try to upload a chapter a day. Well tah tah for now.**

**Much love xoxox,**

**-ViiolettDawnn**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything, and last time I checked, I'm not her. I wish though, who's with me on that right? Haha :D**

**A/N: Arightty, I worked hard on this one, to put more information about Draco and Hermione into it. There's also going to be some clues to a developing relationship in this one. Also I added some more dialogue. I really hope you guys enjoy it. Well go go, reaadd! :D**

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

She walked out of the dungeon with confidence, but on the inside, she was shaking. She couldn't believe what she had just said to him. She knew she was going to have to apologize sooner or later, but she didn't want to. Not after what he had called her, for a second and third time that day. Mudblood. Merlin, that word made her blood boil.

Hermione headed towards the Great Hall but stopped when she realized Harry and Ron weren't following. Their faces seemed to be stuck in the same position since Potions. "Close your mouths, I can see your tonsils and it's quite repulsive."

Snapping out of it, Harry shook his head, "Sweet Merlin Hermione. What was that about? I've never seen you say anything like that before, you're too kind hearted. I mean that was amazing!"

Ron nodded his head in agreement, his eyes wide as saucers, "Mione that was brilliant, you sure told that stupid ferrety git off. But what did he do to piss you off so much?" His eyes got all squinty, "Do me and Harry have to teach him a lesson? Cause any reason to beat that pricks pointy, pale face in, I'll take it."

Her two best friends both looked at her. She paled at the thought of them _both_ damaging Draco. She hated him, but she didn't want him to get killed. "No, no, its fine. Please don't start with him you guys. He's Head Boy. Imagine the points you could lose for our house, and I don't want your Prefect badges confiscated."

"You sure Mione?"

She nodded, "Come on, let's go to dinner, I'm famished." Still frozen with shock, they just stood there and looked at her with bewildered stares on their faces.

After having to push them into the Great Hall, she sat next to Ginny and across from the boys. Half way through dinner, she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She would always get this feeling if something wasn't right, or if someone was watching her.

Looking up, she scanned the Great Hall for the person causing her hair to rise. Chocolate brown clashed with grey, as her eyes met his. Draco was staring at her, with a mix of confusion and anger. Together those emotions didn't seem to sit well with him, because once the perplexed look got onto his face, he shook his head and broke eye contact.

_Strange_, she thought, but just shrugged and went back to her Sheppard's pie. She turned to Ginny and said, "So, how did it happen?" Ginny looked up confused, so she elaborated. "How did Harry realize that he liked you?"

"Oh that. Yea well, he was at the Burrow the whole summer. It just kind of happened. But Mione, I'm so happy with him. He's funny, and sweet, and oh Merlin, a master in bed." Hermione chocked on her pumpkin juice, and Ginny had to pound her on the back before she started breathing normally again.

"Ginny! You guys shagged? What the hell. Does Ron know?!" Hyperventilating doesn't even begin to describe what Hermione was doing right then. It was a cross between gasping for air, and trying to cool her burning cheeks.

Giggling at Hermione's reaction, she replied, "Yes, we have. It's not a big deal. And Merlin, no Ron doesn't know. If he knew, Harry would be dead right now."

"So . . . was he really that good?"

"Yes! You have no idea! It was amazing! I had no idea I could cum that many times in one night!" Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.

"He was your first too?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh heavens yes. I am in no way like that whore dog Parkinson. He was my first and hopefully only guy I ever sleep with. I want this one to last Mione, I really do."

Hermione was happy that her friend had found love, but was also a tiny bit depressed, at the fact that she was a year older, and had never experienced love like Ginny, and was still, unfortunately a virgin.

Dinner finished quickly, and Hermione rushed back to her dormitory to finish some homework that was due the week after the next. When she got there, she found the common room was empty, but an envelope addressed to both her and Draco was sitting on the table.

She picked it up and read. It said:

_Draco and Hermione,_

_To kick off the new school year, I would like to have a social gathering of some sort. I'm counting on you two to plan, design and create this event. It shall ensure inter-house unity and I'm hoping will break some of the prejudice that rule the castle at this time. The prefects shall help. I look forward to finding out what you have come up with. I hope the beginning of term has been good for both of you. Come to me if there are any questions._

_Sincerely,_

_Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

Sighing, she put down the letter and collapsed on the couch. She then took her Care of Magical Creatures textbook out and started her essay on the properties of unicorn's blood that was due next month. It's always good to be prepared.

She was about half was through the essay, when the portrait flung open and entered Draco and the infamous Blaise Zambini. Zambini was as good looking as Draco, with long, shaggy black hair, and tanned Italian skin. His skin was taught over muscles only a quidditch player could accumulate, and his eyes were the darkest shade of blue she has ever seen. _Damn, he looks good, _she thought to herself.

Draco ignored her, but Blaise gave her a half smile as they walked past her into his room.

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

Draco plopped himself on the bed with a frustrated groan, and sat up against the headboard. "Mate, what was that about? You completely just blew her off. It was just two days ago that you were telling me about how you were going to get her in the sack." Blaise questioned from his location on Draco's desk chair.

Shrugging, Draco rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I don't want that thing in my bed anymore. It was a moment of stupidity. I mean she's not even attractive. She's still a know-it-all-mudblood." At that word, Blaise's eyes flashed.

"Don't say that word. I and you both know you don't care about blood status anymore, so quit with the façade. And mate, what are you blind? She's one of the most gorgeous women in this school."

"Fine whatever. I just don't want her anymore. Is that so hard to believe?"

With raised eyebrows, Blaise's nodded his head slowly, "Uhm, yes. You're a Malfoy, and they don't stop until they get what they want. And _you_ wanted _her_. What happened between two days ago, and now?"

Draco rose from his bead and grabbed the envelope off of his desk. Tossing it to Blaise, he sat back on his bed. "That happened."

Blaise's eyes widened as he read the letter. By the ending signature, his eyes looked like their own separate planets. "Oh, come on. This has happened many times before right? I mean, you've gotten these types of letters plenty of times. So there's nothing to worry about right?" He laughed nervously.

"Yea, that's what I thought at first. I mean mum has gone on tirades like this before and declared their divorce more than I can remember. But I think it's for real this time. They have been fighting a lot more lately. And I mean real fighting. Involving duels that she has started. Dad never wanted to fight her though. He loves her too much to hurt her. I know that fooling around behind her back probably hurt her more than any spell could, but he really did love her. " Draco anxiously started cracking his knuckles, only to stop when he noticed Blaise staring.

"But she has caught him with his mistresses plenty of times, so why is it so different this time? I mean what caused her to snap?" Blaise questioned, watching warily as Draco started to crack his fingers again.

"I was listening to one of the arguments this summer, I heard Theodore Nott's mum come up, Lillian. My mum was suspecting something going on with Lillian and my dad. I guess the thought of them together drove her mad and then having her hunch confirmed caused her to snap."

Blaise nodded understandingly, but then stopped, "Wait, what does this letter have to do with the shit between you and Granger?"

_I knew this was going to come sooner or later. I can't avoid it forever. _"Granger came upon me right after I had read the letter, and I was upset. She tried to read what the letter said, so I told her off. Simple as that. She got her revenge on me during Potions, where she informed me and the whole class that I was an unlovable bastard."

"Damn, that bitch is cold." Exclaimed the darker boy with a laugh. "Well, what did you say to her to get her all pissed off?" Draco then explained what he had said, and Blaise sighed. "Damn Drake, she was just trying to see if you were okay. You basically bit her head off."

_Damn Blaise and his ability to make me feel bad. But it was her fault!_ He confirmed with himself. _She started it, so why should I feel sorry?_

"Well mate, if you don't want her, can I go after her?"

Waving him away, Draco said, "Yea sure, go ahead. I don't care." But he did, because at the thought of Blaise and Hermione, he felt a twinge of jealousy. _Why the hell should Blaise be allowed to touch that delicious body? It's mine._

Conversation then turned from Hermione to other things as the boy quickly forgot about her and Draco's issues with a certain brunette.

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

Hermione had finished her essay and was in the middle of editing it when Blaise emerged from the Head Boy's room minus the Head Boy himself. Instead of heading towards the door, he strolled over to the couch she was sitting on, and sat down dangerously close to her.

"Can I help you?" She snapped, irritated by the boys presence.

"Touchy, touchy, I was coming over to have a little friendly conversation," he stated with raised hands signaling surrender. "But I guess you don't want me here, so I'll be seeing you around _bella_."

He rose and was half-way to the portrait when he heard her voice calling. "Blaise wait. I'm sorry that was extremely rude, I'm just tired is all. Why don't you come back and sit with me and we can talk, if you still want to."

He sat back down with her and smiled, "Ciao bella, I must say, you look ravishing. I don't think there is a more beautiful witch in this castle."

Blaise's words made her cheeks flush. She giggled and batted her eyelashes, "Oh, well. I don't know about that, I'm not all that" She mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"It's true Hermione, don't ever forget that. May I ask you something?"

She nodded. "Well, I was wondering, I . . . well," Hermione has never seen a Slytherin stumble over his words, especially Blaise who was Draco's best friend. To be Draco's best friend, you had to be perfect.

Hermione noted his discomfort so she looked at him encouragingly and he finally spit it out, "WillyougooutonadatewithmeHermione?"

"Huh??" She asked, trying to sort out what he just said.

Blaise took a deep breath and said more slowly, "Will you go out on a date with me Hermione?"

_Woah, did Blaise Zambini actually just ask me out? What in the name of Merlin . . . he's staring at you. Answer will ya? Go. NOW!_ She looked up into his eyes and hesitated.

He noticed that and said quickly, "Or we could just go out as friends and see where it goes from there?"

He looked so hopeful, she just couldn't say no, "Oh, well alright. This Friday?"

His face broke out into a huge grin and he clasped his hands together, "Okay, great. I'll pick you up around seven. It will be a totally casual 'friends date'."

She laughed and got up from the couch as he did. She walked him to the door and was surprised when he swooped in and pecked her on the cheek, "Good night bella, sweet dreams."

He was gone in an instant, and Hermione stood there shocked, not recovering until the clock struck ten. She jumped out of her skin at the noise and slowly raised her hand to her cheek. A slow smile spread across her lips, and she didn't even realize the jealous blonde that had watched the whole encounter from his door frame.

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

**Woah! Hold up, did that just happen? Hahaha, I didn't say it was going to be Hermione and Draco's relationship that was going to be starting. What an added twist to the story huh? But don't worry, all of this is adding up to the main event of them getting together. But people come on; I need encouragement if I'm going to continue this story. Reviews would help muchoness. Please and thank you's! Go Go Go! Revieeww! :D Haha, I really wanna know what you guys think, so yea. Well that's all for right now. **

**Much love xoxo,**

**-ViiolettDawnn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All belongs to J.K Rowling, though I would love to own Draco id she would let me[;**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick with a cold and I've been sleeping all day. A huge thanks to the few people who have review, and the many that have added to their alert and favorites list.**

**Well here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy it.**

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

The next few days passed by quickly, and before she knew it, it was Friday morning. Excitement and nervousness filled Hermione. _Why should I be nervous? It's just a 'friends date'_, she thought to herself.

Hermione got up and showered, thankful that Professor Dumbledore had cast a charm upon the showers so the hot water never runs out. She dried herself off and threw her hair up into a messy bun when she realized if she didn't hurry she was going to miss breakfast.

Haphazardly, she put on her light make up, and chose her outfit. She slid on dark green lacy under garments before her low cut dark jeans, and a red tube top. She inspected herself in the mirror and had to admit that she looked good.

After gathering her bag and cloak, she walked into the common room, and steeled herself when she noticed that Draco was occupying that room also. She walked past him silently, holding her breath until she reached the portrait that lead out into the corridor.

He didn't say a word and neither had she. It had been like this for the past week, since their falling out. Well she wouldn't call it a falling out since they weren't even friends to begin with. But they were on their way to being at least acquaintances.

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even notice the other person walking in front of her until she bumped into them, sending her bag, quills and parchment, and herself, to the floor. She scrambled around and grabbed her stuff, embarrassed by what had just happened.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't even looking where I was going," She said quickly without looking up, still struggling to stuff everything back into her bag. She looked up surprised to see an amused looking Blaise holding out her Potions notebook.

"I think you missed one. Here you go," He handed her her book, whilst smiling softly. She accepted the book graciously, letting her hand brush his. When their skin touched it left a warm tingly feeling in its wake.

Semi-shocked by the feeling she got at contact with Blaise's skin, she replied absent mindedly, "Oh thank you. I'm sorry about bumping into you before."

Blaise chuckled and shook his head, causing his shaggy black hair to sway delightfully, "Oh don't be sorry, I enjoy your company at any cost, even if I'm being ran over by you," he smiled at her and lightly traced her cheek bone with his index finger. "Are we still on for tonight?"

Hermione sighed at the contact and breathed an unsteady yes. He nodded and dropped his hand from her cheek, "Okay, I'll see you then Hermione." And with that he walked away.

Hermione was left standing there for a while and she started to ponder the feelings she had developed for that certain dark haired Slytherin. It of course wasn't anything serious, she just fancied him a little. He made her feel good about herself for once. And she liked that.

At breakfast her dazed expression and dreamy eyes went un-noticed by everyone other than the youngest Weasley. Ginny thought it was best not to bring it up in front of Ron and Harry but made sure to remember to ask Hermione about it later.

"Oiy, Mione, do you think you could help me and Harry out with an essay tonight?" Asked Ron through a mouth full of food. Hermione was slightly repulsed by the site but made no disapproving remark.

She shook her head and breathed deeply before dropping the bomb, "Uhm, sorry guys I kind of have something to do tonight."

Silence followed, and she looked up from her plate to meet two pairs of shocked eyes, and one pair of knowing eyes. A piece of scrambled egg had fallen out of Ron's gaping mouth and Harry almost spit his pumpkin juice out.

Ron was the first to recover. Spluttering he struggled to ask, "You? Hermione Granger, have something to do other than school work? Dear Merlin did hell just freeze over?!"

"What is that supposed to mean Ronald?" She asked indignantly, all the while glaring at him.

"Well I dunno Mione, it's just that you never expressed an interest in doing anything other than homework or studying. It's quite odd. And I mean come on, what would _you_ be doing?" Ron was completely oblivious to the look of anger on Hermione's face.

Ginny _and_ Harry both elbowed Ron in the side once he had said that. "Ron shut up." Ginny whispered urgently while glancing quickly at Hermione.

"Well if you must now, I'm going on a date," She sniffed. She rose from the bench and grabbed her bag.

She was ready to storm out of the Great Hall but was stopped when she heard laughter bubble out of his mouth. She saw red when he said to her, "You? That's a good one Mione. You almost got me!"

Harry finally came out of his silence and said softly, "Ron I think you should keep quiet. I don't think she's joking, and she has every right to be able to go out without her friends making fun of her." He smiled at Hermione and added, "Also, whoever you're going out to see tonight is a lucky guy Mione, and you deserve someone great."

Up until that point, people would have thought smoke was coming out of her ears, but at what Harry said, she calmed down. "Thank you Harry, I'm glad to see one of my friends support me," she said while she pointedly glared at Ron. "But I really must go, Herbology is about to start, and I don't want to be late."

She was walked out of the Great Hall and was opening the front doors when a flash of long red hair came running out of nowhere. An out of breath Ginny stood doubled over, panting once she had caught up with Hermione, "Her-mione, wai-t I'll wa-alk you to He-rbo-logy, I have Care of Mag-ic-al creatures anyway."

Ginny's restricted breath made it hard for her to talk, but Hermione got the gist of what she was trying to say. She smiled and took the red heads hand and led her outside.

After Ginny finally caught her breath, she glanced at Hermione out of the corner of her eye and asked the question her, Harry and Ron wanted an answer to, "So, Mione, who's the lucky guy you're going out on a date with tonight?"

Blushing, Hermione remembered she had used the word 'date' and not 'friend date' when telling her friends, "Well, it's not exactly a date, it's more of a friend date, but I do think this guy is extremely attractive and he's smart."

"Well spill. Who is the guy you're going out on a 'friend date' with? I mean it might develop into something more! Oh Merlin. Tell me!" Ginny's voice had risen an octave by the end of her questions.

Hermione was going to point this out, but just smiled, and nodded, "It's Blaise Zabini. Now before you go crazy about him being a Slytherin, I want to defend him. He has always been neutral in our war, and has never been outwardly mean to any of us."

Her best friend jumped up and down, squealing and clapping her hands like a little schoolgirl, "Blaise Zabini? Bloody hell he has to be the best looking guy in this school next to Malfoy and Harry! You are so lucky! If I were you I'd jump his bones right when he picks you up!"

Slightly embarrassed by her friend's outburst, she looked around to see if they were alone. After confirming they were the only ones walking, she joined in on Ginny's ridiculous jumping and clapping, and squealing.

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

Sooner than Hermione thought, her last class of the day had arrived. Of course, she had Double Potions with Slytherin. She sighed to herself as she plopped down next to Draco, dreading the next hour she had to spend with him.

She looked around the room and saw to Draco's left was Blaise in all his Italian glory. She admired his gorgeous looks for a moment or two, before she realized that Blaise was staring at her. She dropped her gaze immediately and hid behind her hair to hide the blush that was spreading across her cheeks. She thought she heard a chuckle escape his lips, but she brushed it off as nothing.

She didn't look up from the board where Snape had written their notes until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and was surprised when her eyes met Blaise's and not the boy who sat next to her.

"Hello Blaise." She said with a smile.

"Hello _bella,_ how are you?" Hermione felt her blush coming back when she heard him call her beautiful.

"I'm fine. Curious as to what we are doing tonight. Care to drop a hint?" Batting her eyelashes, she tried to persuade him to tell her.

Blaise laughed and shook his head. "Good things come to those who wait Hermione. But don't worry, I think you'll enjoy it." He smirked when a pout formed on her lips, and winked at her.

A giggle that was so not Hermione-like escaped from her mouth, and she heard Draco make a sound of disgust. She turned in her seat and glared at him. "Excuse me Malfoy, but do you have something to say?"

Draco acted like she didn't say anything and turned to his best friend who was standing in front of her. "Blaise, do you actually like that girl?" The way Draco said the word girl, made it sound disgusting. "What do you even see in her? Sure she may be smart, but do you think that book worm is going to shag you? She's too much of a prude. I mean why would you even want to shag her; there are better looking women other than that beaver. Besides they're pureblood. And not . . . muggle born." He finished his rant with a sound of distaste at the back of his throat.

If looks could kill Draco would be dead on the spot with the glare Blaise was sending him. "Draco, shut your mouth." He growled. "What has she even fucking done to you other than try to see if you were okay? Mate I love you but your acting like a downright arse."

A scowl spread across Draco's angelic features, and he opened his mouth to retort but snapped his mouth with an audible snap at his friends glare. Ron and Harry looked at each other in shock that a Slytherin had just defended their best friend. He came to her rescue before they even had the time to get up.

Hermione didn't say anything but just sighed, aggravated. _He just never seems to give up does he?_ She thought while she just gave Blaise a helpless shrug. Blaise took a deep breath to calm himself down, and gave her a small smile. He took a final glance at Draco and then went back to sit at his seat.

Snape looked up from his work, and looked upon the class through his greasy hair. "Next week you nitwits will be making a powerful healing potion of your choice with your partner, so read the next chapter in your textbook. I expect you to be able to write your own textbook on healing potions by next class. You are dismissed."

Hermione and the rest of the students filed out of the dungeons and she was about to head into the Great Hall for dinner after the boys, when she felt Blaise sidle up next to her. He gave her a lopsided smile and murmured, "I'll see you later tonight _bella_." And then he was gone as fast as he came. She felt a ghost of his touch on the inside of her wrist, and shivered at the contact.

Shaking her head, she went into the Great Hall and wolfed down her dinner, anxious to get to her dorm and get ready. She said goodbye to Ginny and Harry, but pointedly ignored Ron. Hermione rushed up to her dorm and spoke the password, almost tripping on her way up to her room. Arriving at her desk, she sat and caught her breath. _Calm down girl, no need to get anxious_, she scolded herself.

She wanted to look nice but casual, so picked out an ivory lace tank top and a dark blue zip up hoodie. She pulled off her tube top and change her shirts quickly. Deciding to keep her jeans since they made her butt look fantastic, she trotted into the bathroom to redo her make up and do her hair.

Applying light makeup as usual, she was stuck on what kind of hair do she should use. After sifting through a couple in her head, she thought that putting it half up half down would do the trick. Stepping back to look at her reflection, she came to the conclusion that she looked exactly for what she aimed for. Fantastic but casual. The alarm clock on her bed side table showed she had fifteen minutes until Blaise arrived.

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

She headed into the common room and started the potions reading. She was pulled out of her reading about ten minutes later. _So I guess I wasn't the only one who was excited_, she thought as she got up to open the portrait.

The air got caught in her throat as she spotted him standing there. Blaise was wearing a simple black sweater that looked cashmere and jeans. His blue eyes brightened when he saw her. "Hermione you look beautiful."

A smirk appeared on her lips and she said playfully, "You don't look so bad yourself Zabini."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. She nodded her head and he offered her his arm. "I thought we could go for a little walk on the school grounds. The full moon is said to look stunning in the reflection of the lake. Almost as stunning as you are this evening."

A blush always seemed to be painted on her cheeks when the blue eyed Slytherin came around. "Blaise that sounds wonderful. I think we will have a fantastic time."

The couple arrived outside, and were met by a gentle, warm breeze. That courage that ran through Gryffindor veins came active, as Hermione was the first one to break the silence. "Blaise I don't mean to be rude, but why are you doing this? I mean, what Malfoy said today was true. There are so many other girls fit to your family's . . . shall I say standards? I just don't understand. Why me?"

"Oh Hermione, you are just the same and probably better than any pureblood girl out there. I for one don't care about blood status. I go for personality, and intelligence. Don't listen to Draco, he's a bloody idiot, and doesn't know what is coming out of his mouth most of the time." He stopped right in front of the lake, and took his hand in hers. "Also, I like you Hermione, a lot."

She felt her eyes grow twice their size as she looked at their entwined hands. "You do?" _You're turning into a complete idiot now that this guy has come around Granger_, she thought_. I mean your stuttering already_. She gulped and whispered softly, so softly, Blaise thought he had heard her wrong, "I think I like you too."

"_Bella, bella, bella_, oh Hermione, you are sheer beauty." He groaned, and slowly turned them both, so that they were gazing upon the stars and moon.

"It's so beautiful. Hypnotizing even. I love the night sky."

Blaise just nodded, and noticed that their hands were still connected, but made no move to change that. A short while after that, they walked back to the castle and up to her dorm.

She leaned against the wall lightly, and looked at him through her eyelashes, "Would you like to come in?"

"Only if you allow it _bella."_ Came his reply as he raised his hand and traced her cheek bone with the pad of his thumb. Hermione let her eyes fall shut at his touch, but quickly opened them and smiled.

"Well come on then."

She pulled him upstairs and plopped down on the couch. Sensing his discomfort as he stood, she patted the spot next to her.

He looked around and asked, "So I guess Draco is out?"

"Mhm, probably shagging some girl senseless. Merlin I hope he gets a disease." She spat with disgust.

Blaise chuckled, but his laughter was quickly silenced when he looked at her. He stared into her chocolate brown eyes, as if asking her permission. She nodded her head, and closed her eyes as he leaned forward. He slowly pressed his soft, full lips against hers. His hand quickly snaked into her hair, while the other grabbed at her waist. He pulled her closer and his tongue traced her lips begging for admission into her hot, wet mouth.

With a moan she quickly allowed entrance and the kiss deepened. Not knowing what to do with her hands she grabbed onto his sweater, reveling in its softness. Placing butterfly kisses all over her face, Blaise positioned them so Hermione was lying on the couch and Blaise was on his hands and knees. He quickly found the place on her neck that made her moan in pleasure. He lapped, kissed and bit at her pulse point, and it was driving her mad.

Although Blaise's sweater was soft, she wanted to feel his skin. So unbeknownst to him, she slid her little hands underneath the black cashmere, and let them rest on his taut stomach. It was his turn to groan and she started to trace his abs, and his head fell onto her shoulder.

"Oh Hermione, you feel so warm." He whispered, his voice ragged from lack of oxygen.

She didn't reply, but kept up her ministrations. Getting frustrated with the restriction on the amount of skin she could touch, she pulled off his sweater and threw it across the room. She couldn't hear him laugh, but she felt it as she pressed her whole self against him. Her center was growing wetter and wetter by the second, aching with want.

The constant pulse got worse as he stripped her of her sweatshirt, while his tongue danced with hers in a battle for dominance. The feel of his skin on hers almost made her lose control, and she made an involuntary moaning noise at the back of her throat.

She kissed a path down his chin to the base of his neck. Once she reached her destination, she licked and nibbled until he was shivering with want. She lightly bit down and let her wet tongue soothe the pain. Her hands seemed to have a life of their own as they slid down his chest, to his belt buckle.

She was about to undo the leather strap, when an icy voice cut through the common room, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

She looked up to find none other than Draco Malfoy glaring at her and Blaise. Not only was he glaring at them, but he was glaring at them while they were both half naked, and her hands were still frozen on the top of his pants. _Oh fuck!_

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

**You guys, again I am so sorry for the lack of update! I hope this makes up for it! A little bit of smut, but not really hardcore. This is where we really start to get into the story. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, I would love to hear what my fans think. Well Its 2 AM and I'm going to start a new chapter. Tata for now![:**

**Love,**

**ViiolettDawnn**


	5. Authors Note!

Hey guy! I wanna apologize for not updating sooner, but I have had a lot going on in my life right now. I am currently going to be admitted into the hospital cause I'm extremely sick with idk what? But I'm not feeling my best and I haven't written anything. When I get back I'll start writing as soon as I can. Sorry again, and thank you's to all my loyal readers and reviewers! I'll be back soon I hope! :D

Much love,

Viiolett Dawnn xoxo!


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy crap you guys I am soooooooo sorry that I haven't got back to this sooner. About 2 weeks ago I got out of the hospital, Im feeling much much better, and a lot of thanks to those who wished me a get well, and then I was in mexicoo! So now Im back and I'll try to pound out these chapters a soon as I can.**

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A low growl emitted from Blaise's throat, as he glared at his friend. "Yes you actually are so if you could be so kind, and leave?" He went back to kissing Hermione's neck and ignored the glowering blonde.

Hermione, however, had found it was not as easy as it looked to ignore Draco as it was for Blaise, who's PDA was becoming extremely uncomfortable for her. She looked up and away from Blaise and focused her attention on Draco. Something flashed behind his eye's that was too hard for her to decipher at the moment, but the look he was giving her made her feel like she was caught by her father.

Hermione pushed Blaise off of her and said quietly, "Blaise I think you should leave. I'll see you tomorrow." With an aggravated sigh and a scowl, he pulled himself off of her a planted a sweet kiss amongst her cheek. If he heard the scoff of disgust that came from the other Slytherin, than he ignored it.

"Goodnight bella. Sleep tight; don't let the nasty Slytherin bite." And then he left with a swish of his cloak.

Cheeks heated and lips swollen, she picked up her sweatshirt and threw it on to conceal her scantily clad top half of her body. She cleared her throat and looked down at her hands. The awkwardness in the room grew and grew until Draco broke the silence.

"What the _hell_ was that Granger?"

She looked up in surprise at the amount of anger in his voice. "Well, _Malfoy_ that was Blaise and I on our couch about to shag, but you had to ruin our good time."

She couldn't promise it, but she thought she saw that something pass behind his eyes again. "Granger that is not _our_ couch. It's in Hogwarts, so therefore it's _Dumbledore's_ couch, and he should know what was going on between you and Blaise, although it looked like there was nothing between you two," Hermione couldn't understand why Draco was so mad about this. "On his _fucking_ couch."

"Excuse me, last time _I_ checked you had plenty of girls in _your_ bedroom, oh wait that's right, _Dumbledore's_ room that he loaned to you, that you were shagging endlessly. So _ferret_, I don't think you're in the right position to report on what is going on with my sexual relations." She said this so fast that it took him a second to understand what she said. When it did sink in, he scowled.

There was silence after this. Long and painful silence. Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands, but lifted her head in shock when she felt the couch shift next to her. "What are you doing?" She gasped.

He looked at her but didn't say anything. All he did was hand her the letter the Headmaster sent to them both. Oh, right, this I was meaning to give it to you but, we got into… a fight that day…" Her sentence seemed to drag to a stop at the end, and it was quite uncomfortable for her to say that.

"Granger, it's fine. I was being a prick that day, I found out some bad news and I was upset. I know you may not come to trust me again, but I don't know, we should be at least civil." Hermione's jaw hit the floor.

"I, wha- what?! I uh, yea, sure, that's great. I uh, yea…?" She stuttered like an idiot and then cleared her throat.

Draco hid a smile and looked down at her amused. "So… this gathering thing the old bat wants us to plan?"

"Oh right, well I was thinking a themed ball. Everyone has to wear a costume, maybe masks. I don't know, what do you think?"

The blonde nodded his head, "I agree, a themed ball. Maybe the medieval era, or something like that. I don't think so about the masks, it would get to complicated, and I bet that some girl would pitch a fit because some other girl kissed her boyfriend by mistake."

Hermione nodded in agreement, but stayed silent. After a few moments she muttered quietly, "Your inability to make a decision about if you want to be civil to me or not is really giving me a headache."

Draco just looked at her and sighed. Running a hand through his hair he replied, "Granger I know I'm not exactly the easiest person to deal with, but I'm trying this time to really not be a total arse-hole."

"Mhm, well I guess. But the next time something happens-"

"You can hex me into next week. Deal?"

She took his extended hand and shook on that. The rest of the night went smoothly and they decided that the ball would be the medieval era. The Twisted Sisters would play for the school since they were extremely popular. Also as an added bonus to make Dumbledore happy, each student would have to take someone from another house.

Hours had passed and all the work was completed. They were putting the finishing touch on the invitations when Draco spoke up. "So, you and Blaise huh?"

After a moments pause the Gryffindor said, "Yea me and Blaise, I guess. I'm sorry you had to walk in on that before. I know it looks like I'm a complete slut now. But I'm really not."

"Granger you just looked like a normal teenage girl snogging a guy. But if I were you, I'd look out when it comes to Blaise. He's not the relationship type so to speak. Well I'm off to bed. Good night."

Hermione just stared at his back as he retreated to his bedroom. _Merlin, this was a very strange night._

**DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH**

**Sorry this chapter was so short but I had to get somethin out there! Ya guys understandd right....? o.0**

**Anyweya, Ill add more up soon, ta ta for now,**

**xoxox,**

**ViolettDawnn**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N You guys I am so frickin sorry! I was put back into the hospital because I got so sick! But I'm back now and I'm workin on these chapters as fast as I can. I know I've said this before but this time I really mean it. Okay well here it is**

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

The night past, and the morning arrived with a bright sun greeting Hermione when she opened her eyes. Draco's comment last night about Blaise not being the relationship type was still burned into her brain, and something was still nagging her about it but she pushed it aside, since she had great faith in him.

The morning was stranger than the night before, since Draco was actually civil to her for the first time in a long time. When she passed him on the way to the shower, he looked at her and smiled. Little did she know that when she walked away, Draco's eyes darkened with an indescribable emotion and the smile slipped from his face.

Draco stayed still for a moment or two as the thought about the brunette who had just passed him. He hated to admit it, but she was a beautiful sight. _What beautiful? No Draco focus, she is not pretty. At all. Make it stay that way._ He ran a hand through his flaxen hair and let out a sigh. Then he retreated back to his bedroom.

When Hermione was done with her shower, she threw on clothes and ran down to breakfast, eager to see her friends. When she got to her place setting in the dining hall, there was a single red rose sitting on the golden plate. Along with all the other plates, there were envelopes on every single one, which were the invitations to the ball. Ginny had already looked at her own and was looking at the flower as if it had three heads.

"What the hell is that Mione?" Ginny asked curiously.

Picking up the rose she replied, "I don't kno-" her sentence was cut off when the rose opened up, and upon the middle sat a beautiful young looking faerie.

"Well hello!" spoke up the faerie, whose voice sounded like music.

"Hermione . . . ? Is that a . . . ?"

"Yes Ginny, that is a faerie." Said Hermione with the same wonder in her voice as was in Ginny's.

"Hermione, I'm Chrissie, and I've been enlisted by a certain young man who wants to go to the ball with you."

Hermione jerked her head upright and looked around the dining hall, looking for a guy who might have been watching them, maybe giving her a clue as to who her secret admirer was.

"Oh? Well who would that be?" She was dying to figure out who it was.

"Well, Hermione Granger, would you like to go to the ball with Blaise Zabini?" The little thing squeaked.

Hermione smiled and let out a dreamy sigh. _Oh god he is so romantic . . . _

Ginny let out a little squeal and wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck. "Oh Mione! You must say yes! You just must! Say yes!" Ginny was causing such a commotion that the other houses had started to look over in wonder.

Blaise looked at the scene unfolding in front of his eyes and he said to his friend next to him, "She must have gotten the invitation." The Slytherin beside him just grunted and went back to eating. But Blaise wasn't the only one who noticed the two Gryffindor's. Draco noticed it too, and the jealousy building inside him almost burst right then and there. It took almost all of him not to scream with anger. He got up and left at that moment, but no one noticed.

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

Hermione's mind was racing and the only thing that she could think about is what she was going to wear. She didn't even notice that she hadn't answered yet until Ginny elbowed her in the side.

"Oh yea, yes I would love to go with him to the ball." Right as she said that, Chrissie flew off in a hurry.

Ginny followed the faerie with her eyes until she couldn't see her anymore, "Well where is she going?"

Hermione answered by turning to look at Blaise, whose shoulder was now occupied by a certain little faerie, who was whispering in his ear.

Ginny understood then, and she just nodded and went back to her food. Just then, Harry and Ron came running towards them, knocking into each other and laughing.

"Hey Ginny, Mione." Said Ron through a muffin that he already stuffed into his mouth not even bothering to look at the envelope on his plate.

Harry nodded at both of them and dug into his food him too ignoring the invitation. Ginny looked at Hermione expectantly, begging her with her eyes to let her tell the boys bout the news. Hermione shook her head enthusiastically, signaling no, but Ginny defied her, once again.

"Hey guys guess what?! Hermione's going to the ball with Blaise! Yup that's right! Blaise Zabini! The second Slytherin SEX GOD! Well next to Draco of course, but still, that's AMAZING! Right?!" Ginny kept on blathering on until she was red in the face.

Both boys guffawed at Hermione as if she was an unknown creature and said nothing. She gave them a "what is your problem?" look and went back to her food.

Ron was the first of them to speak, "Mione is Blaise the guy you went out on a date with that night a few days ago?"

Hermione only nodded, since she seemed to be mute at the moment.

"And is Blaise the one who is taking you to the ball." With every word, his voice seemed to get louder.

"AND HE'S A SLYTHERINE?!" By now he was screeching like a banshee.

Her eyes started to fill with tears, and she got up and ran. Ran and ran until she couldn't breathe anymore, and she got to her common room. Once she was in there, she launched herself onto the couch and let the water works flow.

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

When Draco heard the portrait door slam he rushed down the stairs, worried that something might be wrong. Once the sob noises reached his ears, he knew it was Hermione. He went and sat next to her crumpled form on the couch and hesitated, not knowing what to do.

Finally he made up his mind and put his arms around her, waiting for him to push his arm away, he was surprised when she shifted onto his lap and started crying into his expensive shirt. The shirt was nothing at the moment and his heart soared as she wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face further into the crook of his neck.

Fingering her hair he spoke up, "Hermione what's wrong?"

Her tears had subsided, and now she was down to a sniffling mess. "My friend's haatteeee meeee!" The last two words drew out as a fresh wave of tears started again.

Draco stopped smoothing down her hair for a second, and tried to get his anger under control. _What are those stupid arse-holes doing to her? _"Why do you think that?"

"Because of Blaise! Why can't they just accept me and him?!"

Another stab of jealousy went through his body as he heard of the new found romance budding between his best mate and the girl he wanted. But he pushed that aside and said, "Hermione they don't hate you, they just don't understand. They'll come around, you'll see."

Hermione nodded and cuddled further into his hard body. With a sigh she replied, "I guess. I just broke down when Ron started yelling. But it's fine, I just don't know." She looked up into his eyes and just realized then about how close their faces were, but for some reason she didn't want to move.

He didn't seem to either because a second later his lips were upon hers. At first she was shocked, and froze, not responding until a second later when she melted into the kiss. His lips moved upon hers, as if whispering s secret. Her whole body shook as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, dancing and twisting in a sensual way with hers.

Draco's hand lingered on her cheek and traced a line down from her temple to her jaw. His other hand wrapped one of her bouncy chocolate curls around his finger, and tugged a little making her moan into his mouth.

Hermione's hands were busy as well, making a path up and down his back, scratching and rubbing any skin she could find. Hermione's lips slipped away from his, and kissed a path to his cheek to his forehead and down to the other cheek. There she licked him, making him hiss in pleasure.

Draco was about to lift her shirt above her head when, "Stop!"

Hermione was on the other side of the room in a flash, fixing her shirt and shaking her head rapidly as if that would make the past moment disappear from it. Draco's heart sunk as he say regret in her eyes.

"That didn't just happen. Okay? You got that? That didn't just happen." And then she fled from the room repeating the last sentence to herself over and over. Draco was left there sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

_DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH_

**Okay guys, here ya go. I hoped you liked it, cause I worked hard on it. I added the H&D action here as a little apology for not adding on as quickly as I should. Well that's all for now,**

**Xoxo,**

**ViiolettDawnn**


End file.
